1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function machine, a control method for the same, and a program for implementing the method, and more particularly to a multi-function machine connectable to a network and having a plurality of functions including a network display function of receiving predetermined information from an apparatus or device on the network and displaying the information and displaying information based on the received information, a control method for the same, and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multi-function machines which are comprised of a digital copying machine as a basic component, a scanner, and a printer and are equipped with a number of additional functions have been actually used. The multi-function machines are equipped with functions for performing facsimile transmission using a scanner or a printer, expanding code data sent from a computer into bitmap data and printing out the same using the printer, transmitting images read using the scanner onto a network, and printing images distributed via the network, using the printer.
There have been proposed a type of multi-function machines constructed by combining a copying machine having a copying function and a facsimile function, and a unit connected to the copying machine and having a plurality of functions, such as a printer/formatter function, an image electronic file function, and an image memory function (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-130311). Some of the multi-function machines of the above-mentioned types are configured to display icons corresponding to the respective functions on an operating section thereof, thereby enabling configuration of the settings of the functions upon pressing the respective corresponding icons. For example, there is a multi-function machine configured such that in a copy mode in which settings of the copying function can be configured, if none of the keys of the operating section have been operated over a predetermined time period, an auto-clear function (automatic clearing function) is activated to automatically reset the settings of the copying function.
In such a multi-function machine, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-305616, the user is allowed to select from the above-mentioned functions a function whose settings are to be reset by the activated auto-clear function, or to specify whether the currently used function (mode) should be maintained, i.e. continued to be used after execution of the auto-clear function or a predetermined function (mode) should be started after execution of the auto-clear function. Further, the user is also allowed to specify whether the auto-clear function, when activated, should clear the settings of all the functions, or clear set values for functions which are not currently displayed while the set values for the currently displayed function or functions are not cleared, or alternatively, whether only set values for one or more predetermined functions should be cleared regardless of whether or not the predetermined function or functions are currently displayed.
The operating panels of such multi-function machines have been increased in size, so that the operating screen is large enough to present displays for monitoring the operation and status of a remote machine or apparatus on a network as well as to display HTML contents via a browser, as well as displays for setting operations of functions using a scanner and a printer. Further, there have been realized even cellular phones and facsimile machines which have a browser screen incorporated therein, and hence it is expected that the operating sections of multi-function machines, such as those based on a copying machine, will be more and more widely used for displaying HTML contents via a browser or monitoring the operation and status of a remote machine on a network.
However, none of the above described conventional multi-function machines are configured to cope with cases where the auto-clear function is activated during display of the status of a remote machine on a network or during display of contents on the network.
Further, none of the above described conventional multi-function machines are configured to properly cope with cases where a screen displaying contents received from a terminal on the network is switched to another screen for another function of the machine, and then switched again to return to the screen for displaying the contents.